


The Paradox of Death

by QuirkyCatz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Death Rituals, Dementors, F/M, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Goblins, Harry Potter is So Done, Immortal Harry Potter, Knights of Walpurgis, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Not Canon Compliant, Rituals, Sane Tom Riddle, Summoning, Summoning Circles, The Ministry of Magic is Corrupt (Harry Potter), Thestrals (Harry Potter), Time Shenanigans, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Veil of Death (Harry Potter), Young Death Eaters, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkyCatz/pseuds/QuirkyCatz
Summary: Most stories with Harry Potter as the Master of Death start with Harry.But in this case, the story starts with a Dark Lord, a meddlesome Deputy Headmaster, one Tom Marvolo Riddle, High Court Fae, and ancient summoning rituals.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 28





	The Paradox of Death

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea bouncing around in my head for a while, and finally I had to go and write it.

Tom Riddle looked around the Great Hall, concealing his trepidation below a veneer of calm indifference. Around the hall, faery lights flickered and bobbed, created by the Fae milling about the room. The normal House tables had been moved, instead, there were clusters of round tables, with a banner over each cluster for each of the participating parties. A banner of midnight silk with a silver sun and moon represented the Fae. A gold banner with the Hogwarts crest represented the Hogwarts' students, though only those 5th year and older were allowed to attend this momentous occasion. A gaudy purple banner with a gold M represented the Ministry. And, finally, a banner of white with the symbol of the Deathly Hallows stitched in black and gold, for the Dark Lord Grindelwald and his closest followers. 

This gathering, such as never had been seen since the Olde Days, of Light Wizards, Dark Wizards, and Fae, was happening because the Fae had decided to become involved in the Wizarding World's war. They had felt the balance tipping too often and too drastically between Darke and Light, and had revealed themselves to the magicals of the mortal realm for the first time in millennia, to call a ceasefire and help negotiate peace so the balance of Magicke could be restored. The reason for the peace treaty to be officially signed at Hogwarts, was because the 3 parties needed a neutral ground, with the Fae's only stipulation being that it had to be a site of ancient magic. So, Hogwarts was chosen as while it technically was a part of the British Wizarding World, also due to legalities counted as a Sovereign Nation, and was an ancient magical castle built by students of Merlin himself, therefore fulfilling the request of the Fae.

Some had questioned why the Fae would want to get involved now, after all this time. However, no one was willing to question, or say no, to the immortal beings known for being temperamental and capable of wiping out entire armies within minutes and cursing kingdoms in mere seconds.

And that was why Tom, along with his fellow yearmates, were standing in the Great Hall with the Hogwarts Staff, Ministry officials, and Fae of the High Court, awaiting the arrival of Grindelwald and his followers. Technically, this was just for the public and the press, as all the official documents and treatises had already been signed at the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic.

~~~~~~~~~

The sound of several cracks of Apparition outside of Hogwarts made everyone look up and turn towards the doors in anticipation. The Dark Lord did not fail to meet their expectations. With a whoosh, the doors were flung open, revealing Gellert Grindelwald with his arms outstretched and his followers in an arrowhead formation behind him. He was dressed in an impeccable three-piece outfit, consisting of a fitted ivory outer robe with silver embroidery, a black silk under robe, and black slacks with knee-length onyx leather boots. He had a white dragonhide wand holster showcasing his wand in a visible spot on his right arm, easily accessible but also in view of the Aurors, teachers, and Ministry officials.

Tom almost smirked but pushed the feeling of respect and approval down. Though he could admit, Grindelwald was good.

His followers were dressed in simple, yet elegant and tasteful black robes, also with silver embroidery, but not as excessive as their leader’s. They walked behind him in sync, matching every one of his steps with their own. Tom narrowed his eyes slightly, considering.  
If they had approached in rows behind him, it would’ve given off a militaristic and aggressive impression. But an unorganized group following behind the Dark Lord would have shown indifference, and even disdainful amusement, as though he didn’t think any of them a threat. An arrowhead formation such as the one they were in now, allowed them to follow their Lord’s lead, present a united front, and easily slide into defensive or offensive stances for fighting should it come to that. Tom’s respect for the other Dark Lord rose a little more, albeit grudgingly.  
As the Ministers, Headmaster, and Fae rulers went to greet them, he mentally rechecked his masks and adjusted his stance.

Let the games begin.


End file.
